Micheal Emery
Micheal Emery '''is one of the main protagonists in '''Hybrid Kids. He is a student at New Horizons Academy. He has powers deep within him, and when he is wearing a ring, he transforms into the superhero Mr. Miraculous and gains the power of Supernatuality to fight Parallax and his army of villains. ' ' Appearance Physical Appearance Micheal is a mixed skin color with a sleek yet muscular body build. Micheal is the average height young teenager with black hair (strands of it dyed red), and light freckles. Civilian attire Micheal wears a red "Love Life" shirt with jeans and shining red shoes. He also wears the silver ring that transforms him into Mr. Miraculous and spike his powers. As Mr. Miraculous As a superhero, Mr, Miraculous had dark red/pink skin with white charm-like markings on where his eyebrows would be and on top of his head. His body had charm-like lines with light red edges all over his body, meeting up and through dots on the back of his hands, shoulders, elbows, torso, and knees. His feet appeared to have had white shoe soles. He wore a red mask with a thick white line underneath each eye. He wore a red suit that was white from his neck to his shoulders with three blue dots down each side of his neck. There were also white gloves and a white line that went down each side of his body. = Personality Micheal is a charismatic, outgoing, heroic and energetic boy. He had a strong desire to know more about his past, and would be willing to do risky things to get the answers that they needed, like for example when Max and Steel allied with Colonel Jasper in order to know more about their pasts without knowing that he secretly was allied with Dread. He loves spending time with his friends; although Micheal is loved by most people and popular at New Horizons Academy, he mainly spends time with his two best friends Ben and Eva. As Mr. Miraculous, he is much bolder, laughs in the face of danger and willing to do anything to help anyone in the city of Arkchester. Abilities As a civilian Micheal excels in karate, taught by black belt Claire Camille. He also is very smart in every subject, passing all grades with an A average. Micheal has an extraordinarily sharp memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the rules of being a hero with just one glance from a distance. This is even more true for things that interest him. Micheal is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand. As Mr. Miraculous * Power Augmentation '''- The user can enhance the powers of themselves or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. He cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. However, at this stage, this power can only be used once. Trained Abilities * '''Power Bestowal - Mr. Miraculous can give superpowers to others, either permanently or temporarily. **'Powers via Object': Mr. Miraculous has access to an object that grants them supernatural powers, these can be magical objects of great or destructive power, or technological weaponry. If the user already possesses supernatural abilities, the objects are mostly meant for letting them access and/or enhance their powers, or grant them new abilities. As his most common way of recruiting heroes. Adulthood Abilities * 'Superpower Manipulation '- Mr. Miraculous can create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers and manipulative abilities. * 'Power Negation '- Mr. Miraculo can cancel out the powers of others or weaken their effects, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's focus/area. Navigation |}